


18th Century Dress-up

by Violet_Amber_Vamps1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Amber_Vamps1/pseuds/Violet_Amber_Vamps1
Summary: Armand and Daniel are on holiday in London initially for their anniversary in October as well as Armands fanon birthday November through till Christmas. A late night event at the Victoria & Albert Museum inspires Daniel to try wearing something from Armands past - 18th Century period/like costumes with a difference follow from their designs as Christmas gifts.





	18th Century Dress-up

**Author's Note:**

> My VC Secret Santa Entry 2015 - For Eliestela on Tumblr - Armand and Daniels 18th Century Dress-Up 
> 
> First proper fic lit I posted as I only started my blogs in September of that year. So excuse the extra helping of cheese.
> 
> Photoset /moodboard of said outfits on my auburnandamberangel.tumblr.com blog - tagged under: vc secret gifts

Armand and Daniel whilst in London had visited most of the tourist traps there. It was their next museum visit open well into the night - The Victoria and Albert Museum that really got the cogs going in Daniels mind, looking at some of the costumes and fashions from various centuries, fascinating as from 15th century onwards Armand had more than likely worn a variation of most of them. The doublet and hose that he had worn as a mortal in Marius’ Palazzo. Blue has been the favoured colour of his Master as described in Armands memoirs. A cobalt shade that he imagined set off his pale skin and deep auburn red hair perfectly. He suddenly wanted to drag Armand to the nearest fancy dress shop and find this perfect outfit to match the vision he had in his minds eye….take photos then saviour removing the outfit - for historical accuracy ofcourse…he blushed slightly quite the feat for a vampire really. Very thankful Armand could not read his lustful thoughts right now. Especially about this specific outfit. ‘say something cheeky distract yourself’ he thought playing very much to form. 

“You wore tights…..” was Daniels opening line as they stared at the original pieces and replicas through glass on mannequins. Smirking at his maker as he said it. Armand had been very patient and indulging so far. “Not alot left to the imagination there eh.” He cheekily added 

 “We called them hose then. Tights had not been invented as yet, women wore stocking and long socks under their long petite coated skirts and dresses.” He had predicted his fledglings chosen questions and fascination. “It was fashionable for men to show the turn of their ankles. Marius had quite the ankle fetish infact..” Nothing this revelation found its mark as Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Revealing in more ways than one as the colour of them signalled your sexual preferences and predilection.” Both eyebrows extended to their highest positions now.  
”Really…..” Was the younger vampires murmured reply. They had the gallery pretty much to themselves now Daniel noted. Most of the visitors at the various bars dotted about, painfully fashionable music blaring in the distance. Interested primarily in the new temporary exhibitions. This interested him far more as a glimpse, if tenuously into his lovers past. 

Armand studied Daniels profile, as he stared taking in all the exhibits details. They had fed before coming here, the flush in the other vampires cheeks had not escaped his notice. Such a lucky thing that the relatively young vampires could so easily appear so human after a blood infusion, he would have to feast on a few evildoers to achieve this himself. This flush was more importantly a blush, Daniel had been having naughty thoughts. He liked this garment from his past, interesting. Noone else was in the gallery now, he moved as close to Daniel as physically possible. “Would you like a private view of me wearing something resembling this particular outfit, amore mio?” He asked, touching a finger to his lips. “Bearing in mind I have many eras I called home, so perhaps another may prove equally titillating to you..hmmm.” Removing his digit and smiling up at his fledgling before heading to the next display. 

 Daniel mutely gazed at Armand as he sauntered away. ‘I really am damned as even his walk is so sexy, goddamnit.!.He doesn’t need to read my mind anymore he just reads me.’ He thought wryly, ‘and I am pretty transparent when it comes to him aren’t I.’ Following quickly on the others steps, true enough the next two century’s were much of a muchness to him. “You may be right. I may have peaked too early. How about the next display - 18th century has always seemed promising.” Admiring all the minute and layered detailing. And this was just the men’s pieces. Tights again, but with ‘breeches’ as Armand pointed out after he joking called them shorts, knowing full well the correct terminology. The styling was refined and he could tell most of the jackets styles were used today. Armand himself favoured embroidered and textured fabrics in his own bespoke and designer garments even today. What comes around, goes around. Post modernism at its best. His maker had been correct, he did feel rather drawn to these too. Gazing at the dummy infront of them, powdered wig and all. “Did you ever wear one of those?” Hating the thought of all that glorious hair hidden under a moth eaten mound such as the one infront. 

 Armand could tell Daniels appetite had been wetted with this century also. Closer to Armands heart and less thorny in the wearing. Despite his willingness to please Daniel after their relatively recent reunion. Shaking his head at the question. “No I used to style my hair if necessary, some pomade but not the full wig no. People usually wore them had lost their own hair to the pox. Such afflictions may not have affected me. But most assumed I had a very fancy wig rather than my natural hair either way.“ He loved seeing Daniel in such tailoring when he could be persuaded. “Would you prefer this fashion then? Be warned I equally would like to see you in something, atleast in the spirit of myself. Perhaps with your own eras stamp on it. Denim perhaps..if you must.” Compromise was a two way street after all.

Daniel couldn’t believe it was that easy, a little bit of role play and a certain fantasy easily ticked. The he heard the last twist, he had to be suited and booted too. It would be worth it and he would get to see his very own time capsule of Armand. Photographed portraits which would look awesome in their den back home with at Trinity Gate. “Home’ so it’s already got under my skin then..’ he mused, Trinity Gate until recently had been a necessary steps to the end game, getting back on track with Armand. Who had been extremely accommodating tweaking some of the rooms so a dressing room and den could be added around their Master suite - previously just Armands domain. But then like their Night Island - Home was truly where Armand was, wasn’t it. So not so surprising really. It had for all this been thoroughly “Molloyed” Smirking broadly he nodded.“Fair enough. Truss me up like a prized Turkey it’s well worth seeing you in anything remotely like these beauts. Especially on that grand staircase back home. Shall we use a tailor here or there do you think?” 

Armand nodded returning the cat got the cream expression that so charmingly suffused Daniels face. Excellent. One joint Christmas present readily found then. His heart gave a pleasing flutter when he has said Trinity Gate and Home in the same sentence. A rare gift indeed, he had been concerned that Daniel may be reticent in putting his stamp on the Mansion House, allowing numerous changes so that he could create his second castle - like the Night Island had been for them in the past. “It seems a shame not to make the most of Saville Row here. I’m sure someone could be persuaded to make a house call to our apartment on the Strand. The address is good enough, with some samples and see if the can match the techniques correctly. Money is a great equaliser I find. They can always source from elsewhere for the chosen fabrics. Mood boards would be logical beginning. You design mine and I’ll do yours, then I can see if your accurate enough for the time. Deal” 

“Deal.” Daniel answered, bowing and kissing his hand.“I’m all about accuracy.” Spending a small fortune then in the gift shop on postcards, and printing out the rest for his mood board back at the holiday digs. 

 - One week later -  
Both boards A0 sized apiece were leaning against the walls in the living room. The tailor they had commissioned had come and gone, now someone other than Armand could brag about knowing his most intimate measurements. He had been very thorough. The lighting was low by candle light to hide their pale pallors. Both had fed and fed well so they would be warm to the touch. Both outfits would be ready by Christmas. The tailor was a extremely happy man, a historical enthusiast he had brought his own private costume replicas to seal the contract. They stood back and admired their handy work. Daniel had plumped for a Damask Print stone wash denim, frock coat in style, complete with a waistcoat picked out lighter grey beneath, and even a cravat in matching silvery grey- a embossed look. Two trousers one pair breeches (for fancy dress…ofcourse) and one pair standard dress trousers. DMs completed the look in black navy leather, one tone brogue style. Their mood boards took longer than expected, mostly to do with Daniel constant Why? Questions.

 “Why did men show more leg than women?“

 “It was fashionable for men to be as pretty as ladies. Like any fad it does not translate well to following generations.“ Armands reply. 

 “Well then both genders were out gunned in your case then.” That earned a playful slap on the arm. Just some of the gems out of his mouth. He loved the verbal sparring. He had only seen half of Armands board. He had insisted on covering the final design citing a surprise for Christmas. Diamonds would be on buckles of the court shoes. Silver and blue involved somewhere along the way was all he had gleaned from the last draft. 

“But I will wear your birthday gift, pride of place on my cravat ofcourse. That much I’ll tell you” Stroking the chain as he said it, tucked into his shirt. 

5 Days til Christmas 2015 -  
Less than a months wait once they returned to the US. Armand was extremely patient. But Daniel found it quite tough, the suspense was intense. Two boxes beneath the tree. One tagged for each of them. He shook the boxes, there was padding so this did not help at all. Even with vampiric hearing, what was the point of super senses if you can’t distinguish between one material to the other. Gingerly he placed it back. Their tree was huge. The star high as the top most staircase. Armand had made a point of flying up to place the topper himself. It could possibly hiding various spy cams. Well Armand can laugh it up if he wanted Guess the Garment as part of his home videos. The star as high as the top most staircase. Armand had made a point of flying up to place the topper himself. Daniels choice a flashing white and gold plastic one.

Christmas Eve -  
Daniel thought he had one more death sleep til Christmas Day and the big reveal. Waking up with the customary suddenness, he felt someone sitting at the end of the bed. Listened carefully and heard a heartbeat he knew as well as his own. Armands.  
”Daniel. It’s time my love.” He said softly. Lots of emotion tinged this request. He opened his eyes and looked down past his feet. Sitting bolt upright immediately. Armand 18th century style was staring back at him, cross legged like a dandified Buddha. A paisley print, cloth with silver background and cobalt blue embroidered patterning. Matching waistcoat in reverse colours. Silver paisley cravat, ivory frilled shirt, falling around his wrists. As promised the Amulet he had bought as a gift, amethyst twinkling against the cravats silky sheen. Breeches of same material with amethyst buttons at the knees. White tights. Hair back combed up from forehead and tied with a large starched navy bow at the nape of his neck. All of this Daniel took in whilst fighting the urge to close the distance and hastily remove them. He picked up his phone, snapped a picture. Looked at picture just to assure he was not dreaming. Armand had dressed in good time, sat crossed leg comfortably to await Daniels awakening.As when the other was mortal he did so like to watch him sleep. Missed being able to watch his dreams in his minds eye. The initial reaction was pleasing. Drowsy to all attention in moments. Phone grasped photo taken, confirmation of reality then eyes reverted back at him. “Merry Christmas mio bel ragazzo. I thought I’d follow the European tradition this year and have gift opening this night rather than the next”. Smiling as shyly as he ever got crossing his face. “Is it what you expected? Do you appr…” Not managing to finish the sentence as a very approving indeed Daniel pressed his lips to his own with a fiery kiss.”Disrobing first. Then I’ll redress you and you can dress me. Then….eventually..photos.” Oh so carefully unwrapping this gift. Best crimbo ever!

 The end


End file.
